


fast enough so we can fly away

by cissamione



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coronation Street - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, LGBT Relationship, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Relationship, Romantic Fluff, saula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Paula and Sophie spend a morning together a couple of weeks after the trial.





	fast enough so we can fly away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am gonna try and post something everyday until Christmas so fingers crossed! I thought I would start with this after I fell into the youtube wormhole of Sophie and Paula and stayed up until 3am.  
> I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> quick note about the fic - Sally got an innocent verdict, and Paula didn't break up with Sophie. The title is from Tracy Chapman's Fast Car, and there is a great video of Sophie and Paula to this song on youtube (can you tell I spend too much time on youtube? ;)

Paula was slowly drawn from her sleep by the sound of Sophie’s voice. She reached out for the younger brunette, and only found legs, so Sophie was sitting up. Paula ran her hand up the outer side of Sophie’s left thigh and up onto her hip as she snuggled closer. A contented sigh left Paula’s lungs as Sophie’s right arm settled around her shoulders, holding her close.

As she blinked open her eyes, Paula dragged herself up so her head was resting on Sophie’s shoulder. She looked up at the younger woman with a fond smile, and lifted her head to place a kiss on her cheek. Sophie grinned and turned her face, capturing Paula’s lips in a heady wake-up kiss. When they pulled apart, Sophie brushed a tendril of dark hair away from Paula’s face. “Morning, babe.”

“‘Morning, babe’ to you too, gorgeous.” Paula replied quietly, her voice croaky from sleep, as she laid her head back on Sophie’s shoulder and closed her eyes again. ‘Who’re you talking to, love?”

Sophie lifted her phone in her left hand to show Paula. “Rosie.” She answered.

“I’ll just wait while you have your morning snog then.” Rosie’s voice came tinnily from the phone.

Sophie rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she turned back to face the phone, her arm still around Paula’s shoulders, fingers toying with the end’s of the lawyer’s hair. “Sorry, Rosie. This is my girlfriend, Paula. Babe, this is Rosie, my sister.” Sophie introduced them and Paula sat up a little more, her brain switching on as she tugged the sheets closer around her chest. She saw that Sophie had already grabbed a tshirt.

“Hello Rosie.” Paula said politely. She didn’t let it show, but she wanted to make a good impression on her girlfriend’s sister, especially considering that the rest of Sophie’s family were still skeptical and wary of their relationship. Only Jack seemed completely okay with them as a couple.

“Hi, Paula, it’s so  _ good _ to meet you, finally.” Rosie replied with an enthusiasm that Paula found slightly shocking so soon after waking up. “Sophie’s been putting me off for absolutely  _ ages _ , I’ve had to  _ beg _ to meet you.”

“Ah, well, Soph was probably just wary. I presume you’ve heard how your parents reacted.” Paula hedged. She had been aware of Sophie always ending her call with Rosie as soon as she came close, so she knew the younger woman was trying to delay an introduction.

Paula blinked a couple of time to adjust to the movement on the screen as Rosie gesticulated with her hand, the one holding the phone. “Don’t worry! I’m on your side, and I’m talking to Mum. I’ll get her to come around. So long as you look after my baby sister.” Rosie ended with a warning, and Paula swallowed a smile as she saw Rosie trying to be protective and scary. It didn’t work

“Of course I will.” Paula promised. “Sophie says you’re in Tokyo, how’s that?”

“Oh, it’s amazing! The shopping is fantastic, and the fashion-” Rosie turned away for a moment then turned back. “Sorry, girls, I’ve been called to set. Lots of love, chat later!” Rosie hung up, and Sophie dropped her phone onto the bed, wrapping both arms around Paula as they snuggled down into the duvet.

“Well…” Paula looked at Sophie with a smile. “Your sister is quite a character.”

Sophie giggled as Paula ticked her calf with her toes. “She is, but she’s great, really. She lives in Rosie-world.”

“I’m sure.” Paula kissed Sophie’s collarbone lightly. “It’s good of her to talk to Sally for us, God knows we aren’t getting through to her.”

Sophie sighed deeply. “I know. You’d think keeping her out of jail would earn you some merit points.”

“But shagging her daughter loses more, I’m afraid.” Paula replied. “Let’s talk about something else, I didn’t want to make you sad, love.”

“You’re very, very sweet,” Sophie said as she leaned in for a delicate kiss, “but I’m not sad. I’ve never been happier, and I’m only sorry that my mum can’t see that and be happy for me, for us.”

Paula pulled Sophie in for another kiss. “I love you so much. You’re smart, and kind, and funny. Beautiful and brave.” Paula said quietly into Sophie’s neck as she snuggled back down and closed her eyes. There was a long pause, then Paula’s alarm began to ring, and she reached for her phone to turn it off. When she looked back to Sophie, she saw the brunette staring at her, eyes wide, and lips slightly apart. “Soph? What’s wrong?”

Sophie blinked, as if in shock. “You’ve never said that before.”

“I-” Paula paused as she realised what exactly she had said. “I won’t apologise, ot take that back, Soph, but you don’t need to say it.”

“No, Paula, listen.” Sophie pulled Paula upright so that their eyes were meeting. The lawyer looked as if she were preparing herself for rejection, steeling herself from what she saw as inevitable. “I love you.”

Paula sat back, crossing her legs with a sigh. “Sophie, please. Don’t just say that because I have. If you’re going to say that to me, I want you-”

“I love you. Paula whatever-your-middle-name-is Martin, I love you. I think you’re clever, and gorgeous, and funny, and sexy, and I’m so lucky that you’ve chosen me because you’ve changed my life.” Sophie leaned forward as she spoke earnestly and Paula lifted a gentle hand to cup her cheek.

“Sophie.” She breathed as she closed the gap between them and kissed the brunette deeply. “My amazing Sophie.”

“My beautiful Paula.” Sophie replied with a soft smile that the older woman reciprocated.

“It’s Ruby, by the way.”

“I like it, it suits you. Paula Ruby Martin. More precious than rubies.”

“Soppy romantic, you!” Paula blushed as she kissed Sophie and she dragged herself out of bed. “I’ve a lunch meeting in town, but I’ll pop by and see you before your shift?”

“Already looking forward to it, babe.” Sophie called to Paula, who was in the ensuite.

As she shower began to run, Paula replied, “Want me to drop you back?”

Sophie slowly got out of bed herself, there was no point in staying once Paula had left, and went into the ensuite to brush her teeth and wash her face. “Only if it’s no trouble.”

“It’s never any trouble for you, love.” Paula replied brom behind the steamy shower door and Sophie laughed. “What?” Paula asked.

“And you call me a, and I quote, ‘soppy romantic.’”

“It takes one to know one, Sophie.” Paula said and Sophie could hear the smile in her voice. They kept up the banter as they both got ready and ate breakfast, and the drive back into Weatherfield was peaceful on the fresh wintery morning. Paula and Sophie kept their hands entwined together, laid in Sophie’s lap, only letting go when Paula needed both hands to drive. “I love you.” Paula said as Sophie kissed her one last time and got out of the car.

“I love you, too, babe.” Sophie replied, keeping their fingers twisted together until they were stretched out. “I miss you already.”

"Miss you too, love. I'll be here as soon as my meetings over." Paula promised with a smile and Sophie waved as she walked slowly away.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments, and tell me what you would like more of!


End file.
